Madame Blanc
Madame Veva Blanc '('Madame Blanc for short) is the secondary antagonist in 2018 supernatural psychological horror remake film, Suspiria. ''She is a dancing teacher in the Tanz Dance Academy in Berlin during the German Autumn and one of the two main matriarchs of the Academy, along with Helena Markos. She is portrayed by Tilda Swinton who also portrayed Helena Markos and Dr. Klemperer, another character in ''Suspiria, she also portrayed Jadis the White Witch in the Chronicles of Narnia ''film franchise, Karen Crowder in ''Michael Clayton, ''Gabriel in Constantine, Minister Mason in ''Snowpiercer and Lucy and Nancy Mirando in Okja. Appeareance Even though Blanc and Markos are portrayed by the same actress, the characters are complete opposites in every way, mostly physical, as Blanc is a very slim woman with pale skin and long dark brown hair who is very skilled in dancing and choreography. She's usually seen wearing long plain dark color dresses that cover her whole body, and during the final sequence she's seen wearing a light red robe. Personality Unlike Markos, Blanc is actually concerned in art and her students, as well as Susie, she's said to be a fierce and intense woman but also patient and willing to teach, she is also not as evil as Markos, as she is shown to care for Susie. Suspiria In 1977, Susie Bannion is an american dance applicant who arrives at the Tanz Dance Academy in Berlin after Patricia, another student leaves the school, she auditions for three of the teachers, even though she was hoping to audition in front of Madame Veve Blanc, her idol and role model as well as one of the two directors of the Academy, meanwhile Blanc is teaching a class but she senses Susie's dance and visits her audition, Susie realizes this just as she is finished, she is then accepted in the Academy. Meanwhile, Dr. Josef Klemperer, Patricia's psychiatrist is worried about Patricia's disappearence, left with only her journals that claim inside the Academy there's a witch coven led by Helena Markos (The Academy's founder) and Madame Blanc, serving to the Three Mothers, Mater Tenebrarum, Mater Lachrymarum and Mater Suspiriorum (Darkness, Tears and Sighs respectively), also Markos claims to be one of them. Volk During the rehearsal for Blanc's masterpiece "Volk", Olga, the dancer that replaced Patricia as the protagonist has a breakdown and blames the matrons for Patricia's disappearence, she also accuses them of being witches in front of everyone, she then decides to leave the Academy forever, Blanc then leaves the protagonist role to Susie, who accepts right away. However as Olga is leaving, the witches lead her to the audition room while Susie's dancing Volk, Olga is trapped in the room and it is revealed that the protagonist movements in Volk are witchcrat that violently inflict Olga's body, crushing and twisting her bones until she dies in pain, then the witches carry her with hooks to a secret room where they practice their witchraft. One morning, the matrons informally vote for the coven's new leader, between Blanc and Markos, "Mother Markos" wins once again. Their plan is then revealed to use Susie's body as host for Mother Markos soul. Klemperer begins being suspicious of the matrons and informs the police, two detectives visit the academy but are bewitched and their memories are erased, then they decide to find Klemperer and take revenge on him. During Susie's stay in Berlin, Blanc arranges for the matrons to spend time on the city having fun so that Susie doesn't suspects. Klemperer Seing that the police is not gonna fo anything, Klemperer talks to Sara, Susie and Patricia's friend as well as student in the academy, initially skeptical, Klemperer gives her Patricia's journal, Sara becomes suspicious and sneaks into the audition room, where she finds the secret enctrance to the inner sanctum, there she takes one of their hooks as proof, she then takes it to Dr. Klemperer, however the witches find out. Before the performance of Volk (which Klemperer assists to), Sara investigates more inside the Academy, only to find a rottening but still alive Patricia, also a girl with no legs who crawls towards her, before escaping in terror, she finds Markos' bed as she calls her name. During the performance, Blanc manifests holes in the floor causing Sara to break her leg, the witches then heal her and hypnotize her so she can go do her part in Volk, she dances with robotic precision but Klemperer watches as Susie and Sara's eyes seemingly change colors, as the performance is nearly finished, Sara collapses in pain with a broken leg. That night, Blanc blames Susie for interfering, interrupting the performace. After Klemperer disposes of Patricia's journals, he encounters Anke, his wife who went missing during the war, the couple walk as Klemperer is drunk with love, however he finds out he was being led to the academy and Anke waTHs just a vision, he is then eventually ambushed by the withces and taken inside to their sabbath. Markos Susie is also led to the inner sanctum, where she finds the Academy's matrons mid ritual, Klemperer naked on the floor witnessing in terror, begging for his life, Sara and Patricia being part of the ritual and Blanc with Miss Tanner (her assistant) as well as Helena Markos, a very old and very sick disgusting woman being kept alive with sorscery, Blanc seems worried and Markos mocks her for being scared, however she is actually having a bad omen and tells Markos something isn't right, she argues with Markos who accuses her of vanity as she just wants to keep her Academy for the sake of art, Blanc tries to stop the ritual but Markos uses magic to bruttaly cut the back of Blanc's neck who collapses to the ground, Markos then tries to complete the ritual and take Susie's body, but then the ritual begins to fail as an incarnation of Death summoned by Susie appears, the witches scream in terror as the gloomy figure approaches Markos, Susie asks Markos which of the three mothers she is, she answers she is mater Suspiriorum but then Susie reveals she is lying as she is Mater Suspiriorum, Death then gives Markos the kiss of death, she coughes blood at Tanner's face before collapsing rottening until she dies, then Death kills all the witches who supported Markos as Tanner cries over Markos death body. The witches then release Dr. Klemperer. The morning after, the remaining witches clean the sanctum as they also announce to the students Madame Blanc has left the Academy, however Blanc is still barely alive. Susie visits Dr. Klemperer and apologizes for what her "daughters" did to him and after telling her what truly happened to his wife, she erases his memory and disappears. Trivia *The casting of Tilda Swinton as Madame Blanc is quite interesting, since she has played another evil witch associated with the word 'White' which Blanc is a French translation of. That character is, of course, Jadis the White Witch of Narnia. Tilda Swinton portrayed Jadis in all three live-action Narnia productions with Walden Media. *This is the second time Tilda Swinton plays two villains in one film, as she had previously portrayed twin sister Lucy and Nancy Mirando in Okja. They are also similar to Blanc and Markos, Markos results to be more vile than Blanc just as Nancy is compared to Lucy, also Nancy and Markos end up being the main and final antagonist, however Nancy is a Karma Houdini while Markos was punished for her actions. Videos Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Inconclusive Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cult Leaders